Absence of Love
by EmmiG
Summary: '...They were really inseparable- love was something that truly could affect people and their personality. And with the absence of love Percy and Annabeth wouldn't know what they would do.' These are the five stages of Percy and Annabeth's life that were necessary to their relationship. *has MoA spoilers*


**Okay I for sure think this is my favorite story from what I have published on here. I have ten other stories and thoughts that are still stuck in my documents folder… I am going to post this on my Tumblr too (Bfftw)**

Absence of Love

The growing relationship of Annabeth and Percy went through several stages and mustered up one grand finale. Because the addition of love to their life made one story worthy of the Fates.

**1. Jealousy**

Percy never understood why Annabeth was _always _so mad at Rachel. She helped her in her quest, she hit Kronos with a blue brush, and she also assisted mildly- _very mildly _in Annabeth's eyes- in the Titan War overall. And not to mention Percy's own anger for her crush on Luke. When he first saw her blush and giggle over him it was no biggie because he didn't know either one that well. But it was obvious they were not a couple.

Rachel was really pushing Annabeth's patience with mortals. Sally Jackson was the ideal mother and mortal that could see through the mist. But _Rachel_… she seemed fake to Annabeth. What 15 year old would honestly want to sit in New York heat to save an art program or an exotic animal overseas? Also, Percy seemed to Eat. It. Up. Sometimes she would hear them talk at camp, though of course she didn't try to eavesdrop on the IM's but she happened to walk by a few times…

"Wow, what animal is it this week?"

"Not an animal, a dance program. The YMCA near me will become the only one to offer the class even though three major schools once said they would fund and look into it."

"Can't your dad donate money?" Here is another problem- Rachel was rich. Percy was never a boy to leech off of friends, especially for money, but sometimes Annabeth wondered if that would ever become… a factor in the relationship. Rachel could take Percy to see shows and go to his favorite aquarium downtown. Annabeth couldn't even take him to the ice cream bar in the downtown.

"I tried to tell him that but he said I maxed out my donation fund for this month."

"How much is your donation fund? Surely you couldn't have used it all."

"It's 10,000."

"Holy crap Rachel! That's like… _a lot _of money!" Of course it is, Rachel has _suuuch _a big heart… and bank account.

And that's not it. Percy always gets after Annabeth for being sarcastic to Rachel but you don't see Percy apologizing for his thoughts on Luke.

It's not like Percy was jealous initially, he actually like Luke as a friend. Luke was, like, the _coolest_ kid at camp and he actually took Percy under his wing. But once you try to kill a friend with a poisonous pit scorpion everything kind of goes downhill. And that's when Percy started getting frustrated. Annabeth couldn't let go of the good Luke image that she liked- the boy who took her in, was cute, actually nice and gave her the first and only weapon she uses.

And he voiced his opinion, but the major point for him came right after he rescued her from Atlas. He went across the states to save her. He never believed she was dead. And she repays him by comparing his knowing that she wasn't dead to her knowing that Luke wasn't dead? That stung a little.

And Annabeth's hate for Rachel didn't help their friendship, he tried to help her and he reflected her hate for Rachel on himself. What if all those years at bad-kid schools made him look like a stupid kid to her? One that couldn't pick friends worth crap? Rachel was always nice to Percy, and Annabeth: he just didn't understand.

**2. Fragileness **

Remember Percy's constant thoughts on his new relationship, a new student among old cliques? Annabeth thought that too, but she didn't experience those thoughts until he left.

She loved to see him fumble and then correct himself on various things. On their first month anniversary date, when he forgot the dinner reservations, she wasn't surprised. And she thought he was downright romantic when he took her to Paris, courtesy of Hermes, and treated her to seeing one of the greatest architectural achievements in history, the tip and base of the Eiffel Tower was enough to make her go dizzy, not to mention his sweet remarks and kisses.

The four months they had were great, and they both looked forward to their breaks, because they enjoyed each others company. Annabeth never thought having a boyfriend would be something to look forward to. What's the point if your parents have to let you borrow the car and have a constant eye on you because your teenagers?- and everyone knows what that means. If you're a teenager you _must_ be horny all the time and filled with hormones according to society. Annabeth was thankful that Sally realized soon after they started dating that they weren't going to be so physical in their relationship- Annabeth wasn't ready for that and the power that came with it.

But once Percy was gone and Jason came to camp she started to worry. What if their relationship wasn't important enough to Percy to remember? She knew that wasn't the case immediately… But when a goddess wiped away memory… Jason couldn't remember his _own name_. She worried, along with everyone else, on what would happen.

She was worried that even if he remembered her how different things could be. Would it be too much to kiss him? Or would he be to afraid to touch her? Everything she said could be something he wasn't ready for-with all the stress and such.

But the troublemaker grin on his face when she arrived at the Roman camp told her everything. _He knew who she was._ And even though she was furious at him for leaving her, she still remembered the love she developed for him over the summer. Because after all, she had had a crush on him since they were twelve. As the years went by she loved to see him develop into a man, and she liked to see him become confused when he was 12. Especially after he got flustered and held her hand at the fireworks ceremony. And she respected his sheer loyalty, even though it was his fatal flaw, to her when he jumped to save her from the Sirens. Once he rescued her from Luke she actually acknowledged and accepted that she liked him. At age 15 he actually pissed her off a bit but she couldn't deny the spark in the rushed kiss she gave him. And her emotions went flaring when she thought she lost him. But she fell for him hard during the Titan War, she actually knew she loved him before they kissed for a second time.

But the case she learned was that it wasn't her boyfriend or relationship that was fragile. It was her, in fact. Percy was concerned about how their relationship balanced compared to their own emotions- what if his comment on the future freaked her out too much? But the thing was… Annabeth actually felt comforted in the fact that Percy thought so much of their relationship and really saw a future for them both, and it was reassuring. They may be a glass sculpture, but nothing was going to shatter them.

**3. Commitment **

Both of them started developing this deep feeling every time they kissed since the Second Titan War.

Percy knew right away what it was- he loved Annabeth too much for his own good and it was really affecting him. It wasn't enough for him to talk to Annabeth, he really wanted to show her he loved her. Not necessarily meaning sex, neither of them was ready for that, but just little things. So over the course of months Annabeth developed very impressive collection of books on architecture, seashells, and even a silver owl that had two pearls for eyes that Percy had the Hephaestus cabin make especially for her. She actually teared up when he gave her that.

It was so sweet too. It was in the middle of the day when he just randomly handed it to her, not in a box or anything he just pulled it out of his pocket. It was a very small gesture that went unnoticed by Annabeth because she knew how much crap Percy could fit in his pocket but it was brought to her attention by his red blush that he had something going on. She was sitting directly next to him, almost in his lap, and Sally was gone for the hour getting groceries so Percy and Annabeth could make dinner for everyone. So basically… it was out of the blue, sweet and downright cute that Percy had done it.

"I, uh, kinda got you this," he mumbled.

"Percy…" She held the small owl on a chain in her palm. It wasn't shiny, kind of rustic, but definitely not old looking. The pearls, which were from his dad's place just like the red shell on her camp necklace, made the dull and slight shine of the silver balance perfectly.

He normally just handed over gifts with a kiss on the cheek or face, but this was Annabeth's moment to be speechless, as opposed to trying to give the gift back, because really- did she need all of it? No she didn't, and Percy knew that- he wasn't trying to buy her love- but he knew he wanted to shower her and he just kept his eyes open for opportunities. Plus her statues and temples were looking nicer from a thick volume that he bought her two months ago. But Annabeth didn't know what to say to this- he really thought about this one, went out of his way to get it in existence, and she had nothing to give him at the moment.

"Percy, really, are you sure you want to give this to me? It could be really expensi-"

"I'm sure. Because I love you Annabeth." They didn't really say those words to often anymore because they liked to cherish them. When they got off an IM they didn't waste the breath because they already knew, and they reserved the words for special moments. Annabeth had tears come to her eyes and made her eyes turn a shiny steel-gray.

"I love you Percy." She smiled and kissed him, throwing her arms around him and grabbing the small hairs at his neck to show him just how much she cared.

**4. Arguments **

"How dare you!"

"Me? What did I do?"

"You know what you did!"

"I thought we went over this. If I say I don't know, then I don't know, Annabeth." Percy sighed because he wasn't sure what was going on lately, was it PMS? Because Annabeth was always getting mad at him anymore. 'Why were you hanging out with Rachel?' 'Piper just told me that you were in the Aphrodite cabin, why would you go there?' 'You never hang out with me anymore, I thought we agreed to a _healthy _distance?'

All the questions kept centering him over the summer. Percy was about to turn 18 next month which meant he was still as clueless and blind as ever. They were honestly together for a good year and a few months because the six month gap that Hera put in was confusing. They said they were still together, but they don't count it in their overall relationship. But Percy didn't see what Annabeth saw at this point.

She hated to admit it because of her pride, but she was really getting jealous. Percy, almost an adult, was hotter and more muscular than he was at 16, when he was first pinned for the 'Savior of Olympus' bit. He was a light shade tanner, but Annabeth still held the California glow compared to him, and his jaw got more defined, his hips too. It sounded weird for her to explain, but overall Percy just looked…_ good. _And she wasn't the only one who noticed. Every summer when they came to camp there was a bigger fan base for Perseus Jackson, Two time Savior of Olympus. They knew Annabeth was his girlfriend, but the repulsing thing was some didn't care- and Percy didn't notice. He always thought some people were a little _too _friendly.

"You were in the Demeter cabin alone with Stacy!" Annabeth was really upset over this, even though she knew Percy wouldn't cheat on her… But she seemed worried lately, even though Geae had her run on the couple months ago. Luke and her Father abandoned her for the next best thing after years of history- why couldn't Percy do the same? But worst, her father didn't want her from the start, he barely started showing his love a few years back, when they were with Atlas. And Luke just made a bad decision. He was truly the Savior of Olympus, as her and Percy acknowledged. She felt guilty thinking it but she couldn't help it. The rejection of love in her life made her self conscious about this.

"So? I was teaching her about the new monsters in the woods." He really had no clue what she was saying or insisting he did.

"Percy you two were alone! You could have taught her in the arena or something but now everyone thinks you two were up to… _stuff_." They were in his cabin, and the sun made his realization a little more dramatic.

"Do _you _think we were up to something?" It would make sense why she was always touchy with girls lately, but it was insulting. After all these years of history and over a year of seeing each other _she thought that low of him?_

"I never said that," she said, finally at a normal tone. But it was Percy who raised his voice- he was really fed up with accusations over the last month.

"You think I was cheating on you?!" Her face went red and she glared but her lack of response answered for her.

"What- How- Why would I do that? Can you give me one good reason- no! Give me one example of something I have done that could even qualify me as a cheating boyfriend." She just tightened her knuckles because she knew she was done with now- her jealous behavior just really insulted her boyfriend. And his fatal flaw may not be pride but he has it when needed… like now.

"I would never do that," he yelled. It was worst than any other arguments because not only had they been fighting more lately, but this time it was over a real reason. Before they had meaningless disputes over who put the DVD where in the Blofis household. But _this_- this was a serious matter that Percy had a bad mind for. He respected girls and a cheating boyfriend was something that repulsed him- like child abusers. And he had good reason for that- Gabe had made good on the promise to punch his lights out a few times.

He walked out of the cabin seriously mad, how could she think that? Annabeth was really worried about this fight because it was really bad, even though few words were exchanged, they had a great volume. And Percy looked really hurt when he walked out. She sat down and really tried to think of an apology.

Percy walked into the arena to train since he had been more focused on studies opposed to actual battle. One of the Aphrodite girls came up and offered to battle him.

"Sure." He wasn't rude but she could definitely tell something was wrong with Percy, he was always so bubbly.

"Are you okay Perce?" Her name was Olive, and she had been one of the campers to come in right after the gods started claiming all their children from the first Titan war. She was one of the more notable heroes from the battle the Romans put on Camp last year.

"No, Annabeth and I had a fight."

"Oh. Um do you want to talk about it." Olive wasn't actually interested in Percy, they were both friends and Percy was fond of her since she really took a liking to his teaching methods in the arena. But all Annabeth saw from the stands was Percy talking about their romantic life with another girl who was trying to move in for the kill. And she mentally slapped herself for thinking it. She was paranoid and screwed up from the trips to Tartarus and Geae's reign from the months ago. She was still _Annabeth_, just a little more paranoid. But not about her relationship with Percy, gods no. She knew they were going to be together for a long time, but one half of her mind fought with her heart. _Luke left Thalia and you once the child of the prophecy came along. _He was just confused, like Ethan was, she thought in response to her other thoughts. _What about daddy huh? He rejected you until he could say he helped you. _That comment was so sick and hypocritical it was repulsing. Her father truly helped Percy, Zoë, and Thals when she was trapped my the Titan at the age of 14.

They parried and highblocked- and talked-as the fight went on, and Olive won. She pulled a new maneuver to keep his neck to sword point.

"Good job, you really got this whole fight thing down." Percy aimlessly noted how hot it was, for a split second he considered taking his shirt off but Annabeth was really the only one he liked to have see his chest so he thought better of it and smiled.

"Another round?"

"Let's go."

Annabeth sat there for a good hour and wondered around camp while they fought. She saw Percy head to his cabin for a change of clothes and she caught his wrist to stop him.

"Percy, I'm sorry okay?"

"Wha- oh." His face rearranged again. And that upset her because she wasn't the one here who told another admire about the breakdown of their relationship.

"Can this wait for like five minutes?"

"No, I need to resolve it now." Annabeth pressed Percy for a reassuring 'it's okay' but that wasn't happening.

"_You _need to resolve it. _I _need to think about it. I need to take a shower and then I can tell you what I think- I've actually talked it over with Olive."

"But I said I'm sorry- and I really mean it."

"That's what I say every other fight Annabeth. But you don't accept that so why should I accept it when you say it?" Percy was right, he pulled out I'm sorry's and he was never believed until at least 15 minutes later. Annabeth made him suffer.

"Please?"

"Just give me a few minutes."

So she waited in his cabin until he came up freshly showered and dressed from the bathrooms. It didn't help that his camp shirt was a little tighter and outlined more and showed his SPQR tattoo on his arm…

"Why would you think that?"

"It was just a little insecurity…"

"Insecurity? Why would you be insecure? You know how I feel about you."

"Percy I hate to say this but… you really grew up. And other girls seem to notice it too. It's just that they are always trying to talk to you. And even Jason when he visits, Piper complains."

"Grew up?" He was forever clueless.

"Percy let's go look in a mirror." She walked him into the bathroom and poured her heart out a little.

"You have nice arms," she traced his tattoo. "And your eyes are amazing," She said looking into them. "Your so sweet and caring, plus you are one of the best swordsmen in the camp. Your looks alone make girls melt, not to mention your skill," said all red and looking down. "And you such a good- well everything sometimes, it's all too good to believe sometimes."

"Annabeth are you high? I'm still Percy. I'm more worried about the guys trying to get on you! Your blonde, your smart, a total smartass, but your _good_. You haven't gotten kicked out of schools for behavior."

"I've gotten kicked out of my home for it," she interrupted.

"You haven't been friendless before as a young teenager."

"But I have been family-less." Percy realized what the differences were. His childhood wasn't a bad family system, but a horrible social life. And Annabeth had endured the rejecting of her own father and grew up enough to accept it at the age of 7- not to mention how strong she was emotionally. (Although Percy never saw how Annabeth acted and what she turned into when he was at the Roman camp for those months.)

"Is that… Your worried I'll be like Luke and your father?" Percy hit the nail right on the head.

"Well…"

"Come on Wisegirl. I _love you_, why would I risk all of you for one stolen kiss?"

"You wouldn't but-"

"But nothing, then we don't have an argument." He kissed her and pulled her closer by her waist to show her that no, he never would cheat on her. And Annabeth realized that even in a moments weakness, Percy was still there for her.

**5. Lust**

The first time Percy saw Annabeth naked it wasn't because of a make-out session that got to heated, or anything remotely like that. It was when he got in the shower and Annabeth just decided to get in with him.

Paul had left for a mandatory in-school teachers meeting and Sally was at a friend's house. Normally Percy's parents weren't exactly fond of them being alone, but they wouldn't make a huge deal of lecturing them everyday when they saw a kiss or hug. They knew one day they would actually become physical, but Sally thought of it as another experience Percy will go through, and Annabeth was the best one for him- emotionally and physically.

Percy wasn't expecting anything like that to happen, because he really knew Annabeth's boundaries. They were both 17, practically 18 when the act actually came together, but it was a gradual progression. First, they were all awkward fumbles during make-outs because Percy honestly didn't know what was right and wrong to her. So, as normal, Annabeth had to set the bar one day and they had been fine after that. But once the discovery of 'oh wow how did we just go from talking to our shirts on the floor' and 'dam… Annabeth is really flexible' their hormones really kicked in. They had some crazy times… but about five months after Percy turned 17 Annabeth set a new standard. While he was in the shower. And surprised him. _A lot. _

It was very random, but Annabeth and Percy hadn't seen each other in two weeks because of finals and end of semester projects; they only IM'ed twice. Percy got in the shower to relax and so she just decided to mess with him. It took a lot of courage because she wasn't exactly to most confident about her body- what girl was?- but she decided 'this is Percy. We both love each other, so why can't I do this?'

So she walked into the bathroom and asked Percy if she could get in.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a second." She took a breath and grabbed a towel to cover herself while she decided again to do it. She climbed in behind him and gave him a hug. He jumped out of sheer 'what the Hades is tha-Is that Annabeth?' terror. And he turned around slowly to see Annabeth a dark shade of red.

He couldn't believe that Annabeth was in the same shower as him-naked. He didn't know if it was okay to look or not, and he didn't know if she was looking at him or not. It was a new level of awkwardness and attraction that he didn't understand _at all_. It was an equivalent experience to their make-outs before any limits were placed and they were still figuring things out.

"W-why are you in here?" He said with his Adam's apple bobbing.

"You don't want me in here?" For a split second she looked hurt.

"No, I don't, like, mind. But I'm not really sure… like, I don't know, is it okay to actually look a-at you?" Annabeth wanted to gasp for actually having that great of an effect on him. He didn't know what to do and it was as funny as the awkward make-outs they had when they first turned 16. She smiled.

"I wouldn't have gotten in if I didn't want you to see me." He immediately let his eyes travel down. He couldn't believe Annabeth's curves looked better in a shower, the steam didn't help because her hair was actually a little frizzy but he thought it was adorable. But he was really amazed at her legs and everything below the belt line- that was always a mystery to him because good gods… he just _didn't know _that she looked like that. She was beautiful and he really loved his girlfriend.

"Annabeth, you're, like, really beautiful." She blushed deeper and Percy really tried to control his hormones but when they were both naked…well jeans couldn't cover anything now. He was all on his own- the only thing helping him was his embarrassment to how she would react. Not necessarily his body- He was a child of the eldest, most powerful gods and Annabeth could _clearly_ see that.

"Have you washed your hair yet?" It sounded like a whisper, but they were only inches away so she didn't need to talk loud.

"No." So she grabbed his shampoo and poured a generous amount in her hands.

"Let me see your head, Seaweed Brain." Percy grinned like a little boy as he bent down a few inches and let her rub his head. It felt really good and not only softened the awkwardness, but enhanced his want for her. He felt cherished when she rubbed his head and poured water all down his face, even rubbing some of the bubbles around his chest.

"My turn?"

"Sure." He grinned and grabbed the body wash this time. He really knew what to do with his confidence because Annabeth melted at his touch. She could only figure it was because of his water powers but… The way her rubbed her shoulders made her relax completely, and he was brave enough to go over her chest, stopping at her heart for a while, and soon enough he started kissing her neck once it was rinsed off. Her ear and collarbone were so sensitive to him, and that seemed to be only where he kissed.

After a few minutes Percy knew that this whole foreplay thing was not working for him. He wanted to touch her all over. So her turned her to face him and kissed her. She was quick to respond and he traced his fingers down her curves slowly- and that was when Annabeth realized what all the hype was about. She knew that the hormones and touches made you feel really good- she had experienced it. But this was otherworldly- her muscles grew tight in her stomach and her breath hitched because he really seemed to know where to touch. He wasn't really trying to effect her; he wanted to release his own lust, but he liked the way she reacted. And then he put her hands above her head- _that_ was when it really caused Annabeth to melt and be up for anything. He had absolute control over her and she really like it that way.

Because she only wanted Percy to have any remote power over her, because she loved him. And he her, but after that shower everything seemed to be resolved between them. It was an outlet for tension- a good one- and now she felt more connected with him than ever. Those weeks without each other now had nothing on their relationship compared to that little, urm, session. Once they were out of the shower they were all grins.

She started to notice throughout the rest of the day how much she looked at Percy and hugged and kissed him. When they sat down she looked up at him and just waited for him to look and kiss her- the grin never faded. And she hugged him more-and tighter- because she just… she _loved him so much_. And Percy noticed, and for the rest of the day he felt like a god.

Because how could he not be one when a goddess was at his side? Always supporting him and giving him the love her gave her. And that was only the beginning of their finale. Because they were really inseparable- love was something that truly could affect people and their personality. And with the absence of love Percy and Annabeth wouldn't know what they would do.


End file.
